


Before Night Practice

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, kevin just wants to go to practice, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: As Andrew rests their foreheads together, he lets his hand travel under Neil’s shirt to trace his scars.





	Before Night Practice

As Andrew rests their foreheads together, he lets his hand travel under Neil’s shirt to trace his scars. Neil closes his eyes and focus on the feeling of Andrew’s hands exploring every inch of him like they’ve done so many times before.

Neil jumps when he hears the door of the bedroom being slammed closed, but Andrew tightens his hold on Neil to keep him in place. He feels Andrew immediately tense beside him. Neil doesn’t move his body away, but shifts his head slightly to the side in the direction of the noise.

Kevin is leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, looking unimpressed. “Take me to practice.”

Neil is about to tell Kevin to fuck off and leave them alone for just one night when he feels Andrew remove his hands. Neil immediately misses the warmth of his hands, and turns to glance at Andrew, as his face goes blank again.

Andrew stares at Kevin until he finally takes a step back looking annoyed by their lack of response. Once he reaches the door he speaks looking over his shoulder. “I’m waiting by the car.”

Neither of them move as they wait for Kevin to get out. When the door finally closes, Neil can see the tension lifting from Andrew’s shoulders as he leans against the counter. Andrew looks sideways at him with a calculated expression on his face. “You ready? If we take too long he won’t shut up in the car.”

“I just need my shoes and then we can go,” Neil replies, moving away from the counter and towards the beanbags where his shoes were discarded previously.

By the time Neil is ready, Andrew is already waiting by the door. Neil notices the gym bag over his shoulder, and tries to fight back the smile that is forming on his face. Andrew occasionally decides to practice at night with them, and it’s been happening more frequently. At the beginning, Andrew used to claim that someone needed to keep an eye on them both, but Neil knows that he would never agree to extra practice if it was really something he didn’t want to do.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew says when Neil keeps staring at him. Then he rolls his eyes and adds, “Junkie. If it was up to you and Kevin, we would just live on the court.”


End file.
